S E A S H E L L S
by XxWinterWindxX
Summary: "Life has such treasures that time's always stealing." Memories are special treasures that form each day. No two are identical yet they are all special. They will collect in the heart like seashells on a beach. & Mika intends to make them last forever.
1. Flowers for Keiko

Summary: "Life has such treasures that time's always stealing." Memories are special treasures that form each and every day. No two are ever identical yet they are all special. They will collect in one's heart like the seashells on a beach. And Mika intends to make these treasured memories of her new life last forever. SPIN-OFF; COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS/DRABBLES. Slight KURAMA x OC.

Disclaimer: Quote in the summary is from the poem "Memories" by an unknown author, and can be read here: (.) Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. :)

***SPECIAL NOTE: This story is a spin-off series of my other story called 'Angel's Cry'. I reccommend that you read that story (or all chapters before the "T.G.I.F." chapter) before beginning this.

**

* * *

**

**. S E A S H E L L S .**

_[A spin off of Angel's Cry]_

1. Flowers for Keiko

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you sure that this is going to work, you guys?"

Mika, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina were huddled together in a tight circle around Yusuke. They stood outside the Yukimura's diner, and the delicious smell of food wafted from inside to the empty night streets. Yusuke was sweating slightly, not only from the fact that it was a bit warm out but also from nervousness. Because tonight he was going to ask Keiko out on a date. A _real _date.

"You're going to do just fine, Yusuke." Mika smiled at her friend in reassurance as she pulled on his tie in an effort to help him fix it. She ran her hands over the front of his suit to smooth out any wrinkles in the crisp black fabric.

"This is so exciting!" Yukina chirped beside him, as she brushed some lint off of the shoulder of his tux.

"Keiko is going to love it!" Botan added with a bright smile as she twirled the bouquet of roses around in her hands. "I just know it!"

"Careful with those!" Yusuke barked at her, his chocolate eyes narrowing with stress. "I had to steal those from Kurama's garden! It was hard enough with those demonic plants guarding everything, and I don't plan on doin' it again!"

"You stole from Kurama's garden?" Shizuru rolled her eyes, "Doofus, did you ever think that those roses might attack Keiko if you gave them to her?"

"Why couldn't you have just brought normal flowers?"

"I spent all my money already on this damn tux!" he sighed, "Besides, they're perfectly fine, I checked. I'm not that stupid!"

"Calm down, Yusuke!" Mika said in a soothing voice as she smiled at him. She clapped her hands twice to catch his attention. "Alright, look up-booger check!"

A chorus of disgusted grumbles sounded as Mika tried to crane her neck to check her friend's nose. Yusuke grimaced at her which caused her to frown at him. She placed her hands on her hips and let out a sigh.

"Look, would you rather I see a big booger dangling from your nose or Keiko?" she questioned as she shook her head. "It's clear-all good to go."

"Good luck, Yusuke!" Yukina waved as she watched the other three girls crowd around the boy and push him towards the door leading into the restaurant.

Yusuke reluctantly moved forward until he was hovering by the door. He peered inside the diner, and his eyes shooting from side to side as he searched for his pseudo-girlfriend's familiar figure. He spotted her in the far corner of the room sitting in one of the booths with a fellow co-worker. Her short hair was pulled back from her face, and she was laughing at something the other girl said. He could feel the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smile as he stared at her face.

"Alright, Yusuke. Don't screw this us!" Botan said as she shoved the flowers into his trembling hands. She reached out and pulled the door open so that he could enter.

Mika reached out and grabbed onto his sleeve. When he turned to look at her questioningly, she squeezed his arm and gave him a bright smile.

"Keiko really likes you, y'know," she whispered.

She knew how much he cared about Keiko, and she also knew how much Keiko adored him. She had never seen Yusuke so nervous before. And she had never seen such a pure and innocent love like theirs. She couldn't help but feel so overjoyed for them whenever she saw the affection between them. But she couldn't also help but feel a tinge of jealousy and sadness. She remembered what it was like to be in love. She missed having a lover, and she missed all the small things: the hugs; the kisses; the slightest brush of the hand; the warmth of skin against her own. It made her wish she could go back in time to the time when she was had been together with her old lover, Katashi. But when she thought of him, it brought back a darker time that she didn't want to think of. So she just settled on forcing it out of her head and putting on her best smile.

"I believe in you," she smiled brightly, "Go get her, tiger!"

Yusuke scrunched his nose up at her lame saying as his signature grin spread across his face. He reached out and punched her lightly on the shoulder before he gave her a thumbs-up. "Don't worry; this one is in the bag."

"Don't be so sure, lover boy." Shizuru barked out a laugh, "You were just about to piss your pants in fear a couple seconds ago."

"Yeah! But I know that Keiko won't be able to resist my charm!" he laughed before he added suavely, "I mean, what lady possibly could?"

Mika leaned away when he made a kissy-face at her. She swatted him away as she and Yukina laughed loudly.

"I can resist your so-called 'charm'," Botan said as she rolled her eyes. "Now hurry up and go! Keiko's break is over in five minutes!"

Mika watched as Yusuke spun on his heel and pushed through the restaurant doors, taking care not to crush the bouquet in his hands. He turned back and gave her a thumbs-up and a wink before he continued on his way. She could feel a giddy grin spreading across her face. She wouldn't be selfish ands and sad for herself; she would be happy for her friends. And who knows?

Maybe one day it'll be her turn to receive flowers from a special someone?


	2. Prankster

Summary: "Life has such treasures that time's always stealing." Memories are special treasures that form each and everyday. No two are ever identical yet they are all special. They will collect in one's heart like the seashells on a beach. And Mika intends to make these treasured memories of her new life last forever. SPIN-OFF; COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS/DRABBLES. Slight KURAMA x OC.

Disclaimer: Quote in the summary is from the poem "Memories" by an unknown author, and can be read here: (.) Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. :)

***SPECIAL NOTE: This story is a spin-off series of my other story called 'Angel's Cry'. I recommend that you read that story (or all chapters before the "T.G.I.F." chapter) before beginning this.

**. S E A S H E L L S .**

_[a spin off of Angel's Cry]_

2. Prankster

"There, we're finally done! Why don't you just lay down and relax today?"

It was early Saturday afternoon, and Mika had decided that it would be nice of her to ease the burden of house-chores that Kurama was usually bombarded with. The two friends were crowded in front of the kitchen sink up to their elbows in murky dishwater and soap. She pulled the stopper out of the drain and grinned as she watched a tiny whirlpool form in the sink before it went rushing down the pipes.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Kurama questioned as he placed the last dish into the dishwasher.

"I'm positive," Mika just smiled at him as she hopped up onto the counter, "Just relax and let me do the chores today."

He seemed to realize that there was no arguing with her because he just shrugged and smiled at her, "Alright. But if you need any help-"

"If I need help, I'll force everyone else to help out."

"I highly doubt you'll be able to force them to do anything."

"We'll see about that."

~.~.~.~.~

By mid-evening, Mika had managed to: sweep and mop the floors in the kitchen and living room; dust; wipe the windows; and clean all the bathrooms. Needless to say, she was exhausted. But there was still more work to be done. She had asked the boys to help her out a bit, but Yusuke and Kuwabara gave her lame excuses and continued to play video games And Hiei? Poor Hiei was hopelessly confused when she attempted to teach him how to work the washer and dryer machine. He was of no use when it came to household chores. And she wouldn't even think about asking Kurama! She was just going to have to do everything by herself.

She grumbled miserably to herself as she walked down the hall and entered the laundry room to attend to the growing pile of dirty clothes that overflowed the laundry hamper. After throwing some clothes into the washing machine, she dumped a little bit of detergent in and started the machine.

"Thank goodness," she sighed as she flicked off the light in the laundry room and strode down the hall at a lazy pace.

"I'm so bored," Yusuke whined as he tossed the TV remote over his head. She caught it at the last minute and tossed in back onto the couch beside him.

"If you're so bored then get off your lazy ass and help me with chores!" She snapped before she stormed over and slapped him on the leg. "And get your nasty feet off the table! I just cleaned that!"

The brunette just frowned at her before he shifted so that his feet were on the floor. "Alright, _Mother_."

She sighed as she began to calm down, "Can you just please help out at least a little bit?"

"Fine," he agreed grudgingly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just go in the laundry room and organize the clothes into three piles: whites; light clothes; dark clothes. I'll be there in a minute."

"This sucks!" Yusuke growled as he forced himself to stand. He extended his arms in a stretch before he lazily began to make his way down the hall. "I can't believe I'm doing _chores_," he muttered as he brushed past her.

She just rolled her eyes at him as she swept into the kitchen to get herself something to eat and drink. She went over to the kitchen pantry and pulled out a small box of animal crackers. As she was pouring herself a glass of apple juice from the pitcher, she could hear footsteps bounding up the staircase and rushing through the hall overhead. She cocked her head to the side when she heard someone banging on a door loudly followed by a fit of laughter. She just rolled her eyes when she realized that Yusuke had probably blown off her plead for help and found something else to do. Rolling her eyes, she shoved one last cracker into her mouth before she headed back for the laundry room to sort the clothes herself.

Mika knew something had happened when the overwhelming smell of detergent assaulted her nose followed by the sound of the washer roaring angrily. She flicked on the lights to see what was going on, and she was shocked to see soap bubbles-_everywhere_. The brand-new box of powdered laundry detergent was now empty and had been thrown to the side carelessly. Someone had emptied all of the powder into the washing machine-and it sure as hell wasn't her!

_Yusuke._

It was Yusuke who must have done it! Who else could it have been? She let out a frustrated yell as she took in the horrible mess around her. The washing machine roared angrily and a fountain of bubbles leaked from the lid and slowly slid down the side to join the growing mass of suds on the floor.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" she screeched as she rushed to the machine in a desperate attempt to get it to stop. "Get down here!"

She could hear Yusuke's raucous laughter overhead, and it only served to anger her further. She was completely disoriented and confused as to what she should do. She lifted the lid of the machine and screamed when she was sprayed in the face by a spout of suds. They stung her eyes and she stumbled backwards blindly. The floor was wet and slick and she slipped and screamed as she fell down. She lay sprawled face-down in the heap of bubble, her long tangled hair and clothes a complete mess. She could hear someone by the doorway laughing at her, and she forced herself to sit up. She wiped the soap from her irritated stinging eyes and whipped her head in the direction of the noise.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in the doorway, doubled over in laughter.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screeched as she tried her hardest to pick herself up from the slippery floor.

"Smile for the camera, Mimi!" Yusuke had a small digital camera in hand, and was snapping pictures of his latest victim. Mika was covered from head to toe in bubbles and her hair was sticking to her face.

"Screw you, you asshole!" Mika screeched, and Yusuke just grinned as the silverette made a lung for him before she slipped and fell onto her knees. Kuwabara was doubled over with laughter as he pointed at her.

She let out a frustrated growl. "I am going to get you, Yusuke," she hissed. "Just you wait!"

"Yeah right!"

"Just you wait, you bastard!"

~.~.~.~.~

"Nice try, Mika!"

Yusuke strolled into the living room coolly with a wide grin across his face. Mika sat cross-legged on the floor across from Kuwabara, a stack of cards between them. She glared at him as she slapped down a card on the deck.

"What are you talking about?"

The teenager held out a small jar in his hand for her to see. He shook his head as he tossed it at her. The jar knocked over the stack of cards causing both teenagers to yell in anger.

"You put cooking oil in my hair gel," Yusuke said as he ran his hand through his wet hair. "I could smell it once I opened the jar. You've got to do better than that if you want to get me back."

Mika glared at the boy, her face flushed with anger as Kuwabara began to laugh at her. She watched Yusuke's back as he retreated back into the hallway towards the bathroom.

_I'll get you Yusuke_. _I won't stop until I make you pay for all the pranks you've played on me._

_~.~.~.~.~_

Kurama shouldn't have told her.

If he was truly Yusuke's friend, then the fox really should have kept his mouth shut.

"Yusuke is gonna get it this time," Mika snickered as she peered through the living room window and watched the four boys disappear into the forest for their afternoon training session. She could feel the smirk growing on her face as she hurried into the kitchen as fast as she could. She yanked open the refrigerator door and grabbed the brand-new bottle of Diet Coca-Cola that they put in the fridge.

She and Kurama had make a quick run to the grocery store that morning, and she had insisted on buying herself some candy. She picked up a pack of chewy mint candy called Mentos, and it had been the best thing she could've done. As soon as Kurama told her that he and his classmates had done an experiment in which the candy was dropped into soda to make it erupt, she was determined to try it out herself _and _give Yusuke some payback for humiliating her the other day.

Oh, that bastard was going to get it _bad _this time.

She laid out all her materials on the table in front of her: a sewing needle; a spoon; a spool of thread; scissors; a liter of soda; and, of course, the pack of Mentos candy. She opened the candy and popped a piece into her mouth as she started to set up the trap. She had found out how to make a trap while looking on YouTube, and she was positive that it was going to work.

She placed a single piece of candy on the table before her. She positioned the needle over the candy, and using the spoon as a hammer, she poked a hole through the center of the mint. She threaded the needle and slid it through the hole to string the candy onto a short thread before she tied it into a knot. A cruel smile stretched across her face as she worked quickly. The soda bottle hissed like an angry rattlesnake when she opened it, and she lowered the stringed candy into the neck of the bottle. Not low enough that the candy would touch the soda, but just high enough so that the candy would disappear when the cap was put back on. She quickly closed the bottle, and she cut the excess string that stuck out from underneath the cap.[1]

She let out a giggle as she hurried back to the refrigerator and placed the soda on the top shelf. Her trap was all set. She had already stolen Yusuke's camcorder from his room and set it up in the corner so that she could have footage of him being PWNED. Now all there was left to do was wait.

Mika grinned as she leaned against the kitchen counter, and she popped another piece of candy into her mouth.

Oh, this was just going to be _too _good!

~.~.~.~.~

"We're back!"

The boys didn't even have to announce their arrival for Mika to know that they were home. After all, the four boys were always loud and excited when they came back from a training session. She could hear them from the forest's edge which gave her just enough time to run into the kitchen, press RECORD on the camcorder, and jump onto the couch and pretend she was reading. She glanced up from her seat on the couch to watch the four boys file into the room. The stench of sweat and dirt was almost unbearable as they began to make themselves comfortable. It took almost all her power to keep her hands from shaking in excitement as she caught sight of Yusuke's oblivious expression.

Oh, that poor bastard had no idea what was coming for him.

"Hey, Mimi!" he greeted her with a grin when he caught her looking at him. He plopped down on the couch beside her, and he elbowed her in the ribs playfully. "Did you miss us?"

"You wish. How was it?"

"It was fun," Kuwabara answered as he patted the silverette on the head before he disappeared down the hallway into the depths of the house. "I call first shower!"

"Yeah!" Yusuke added as he stretched and propped his feet up on the table. "I kicked ass today!"

Mika caught the disapproving frown that Kurama threw in his direction, and she smacked Yusuke in the back of the head to placate the redhead. The juvenile delinquent just frowned but he said nothing as he placed his feet on the floor.

"Please behave yourself, Yusuke," Kurama said simply before he stood up and left the room. "I'll be up in my room if anyone needs me."

The room became silent as everyone slowly went their own ways. Yusuke's eyes were closed as he leaned his head on the back of the couch. Mika just returned her attention back to the book in her hands, but she was too excited to even focus on the words.

"I'm thirsty!" Yusuke complained.

"There's some Diet Coke in the fridge," Mika said as nonchalantly as she possibly could. "I just brought it this morning."

He snorted. "Diet?"

Mika could feel her body buzzing with giddy energy as she watched Yusuke rolled his eyes before he pushed himself up from the couch. The brunette stretched his arms out as he ambled into the kitchen. She wanted desperately to jump up and follow him so that she could see her prank in action with her own eyes, but she knew that that would look suspicious and possibly put Yusuke on his guard. So she sat there, glued to the couch, and waited.

There was the banging of the cabinet doors opening and shutting, and the clinking of glasses.

"What are you smiling about?" Hiei questioned as he stared at the silver haired woman.

"SHHH!" Mika shushed him as she sat up on her knees and peered over the back of the couch towards the kitchen. She heard the refrigerator door open, and the sounds of Yusuke rummaging through it. She rubbed her hands together in glee, and Hiei just stared at her as if she were the strangest creature he had ever seen.

"Stupid girl," he muttered as he rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to the window.

"DAMN IT!" Yusuke's voice growled from the kitchen. Mika was about to jump up and run in the kitchen to laugh at him thinking that he had fallen for her trick when he continued, "Who ate the last slice of cheese?"

Huffing slightly, she sunk back into her seat. A small frown began to inch its way across her face as her giddy glee began to deflate quickly. She was dying from anxiousness! She wanted to get Yusuke back so badly! She wanted to make him squirm, that little bastard! Her frown deepened. When would that punk open the damn-

"AHHHHHHH! SHIT!"

Mika's face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree, and she jumped out of her seat when the sound of rushing water- soda- echoed throughout the room. She could hear a glass crash to the floor followed by a steady stream of profanities being yelled at the top of Yusuke's lungs. Squealing in joy, Mika leaped off the couch and rushed towards the kitchen. She just stared at the chaos that had taken place; her face bright with glee and awe. Thunderous footsteps sounded above and Kurama and Kuwabara appeared in the stairwell a moment later; the loud noises obviously having sent them on high alert. The two redheads scanned the room for trouble before they approached the woman.

"What's going on down here?" Kurama questioned, his voice filled with slight confusion.

Mika bit back a laugh as she watched Yusuke push himself up from the floor. But she couldn't help it. She burst out into a fit of giggles as she pointed at him. Her friends all gathered around her and glanced at the chaos before they joined in on the laughter. Yusuke's face was bright red as he combed his fingers through his wet hair.

"What the hell happened, Urameshi?" Kuwabara laughed.

"MIKA! That's what happened!" Yusuke hissed in anger as he pointed a shaking finger at the silverette. "You set me up, you bitch!"

Mika's laughter became even rowdier, and she would've fallen over if she hadn't grabbed onto the door-frame to support herself. "You fell for it!"

"C'mere, bitch! I'll show you!"

She jumped away from him, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He lunged for her again, and she screamed when he managed to grab ahold of the bottom of her shirt. She latched onto Kurama's arm in fear when Yusuke began to drag her backwards by her clothes towards him.

"Kurama, don't let him hurt me!" she screeched when Yusuke finally managed to get her in a headlock.

"Yusuke, she's a girl!" Kuwabara complained. "You'll hurt her!"

"She asked for it!" Yusuke roared as he ground his knuckles into her head, giving her a noogie. She screeched beneath him as she struggled to get him off.

"Help!" she cried out, and she watched in disbelief as her friends all shrugged and left the room. "Help me!"

"I'm sorry, Mika." Kurama called out.

"Not our problem." Hiei responded.

"Don't kill her, Urameshi." Kuwabara cackled.

"YOU ASSHOLES!"

"Too bad! You should think twice next time before you try to pull a fast one on me, Mika!"

~.~.~.~.~

AUTHOR'S NOTE

[1] - If you don't understand what I was attempting to describe, then check out this video: ( .com/watch?v=Ir8rkYAGAeo ) Happy Pranking! :)


	3. Makeup

Summary: "Life has such treasures that time's always stealing." Memories are special treasures that form each and every day. No two are ever identical yet they are all special. They will collect in one's heart like the seashells on a beach. And Mika intends to make these treasured memories of her new life last forever. SPIN-OFF; COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS/DRABBLES. Slight KURAMA x OC.

Disclaimer: Quote in the summary is from the poem "Memories" by an unknown author, and can be read here: (.) Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. :)

***SPECIAL NOTE: This story is a spin-off series of my other story called 'Angel's Cry'. I reccommend that you read that story (or all chapters before the "T.G.I.F." chapter) before beginning this.

**. S E A S H E L L S .**

_[A spin off of Angel's Cry]_

2. Makeup

~.~.~.~.~

"Mika?"

Kurama leaned against Mika's bathroom door. He kicked his foot back and forth as he let out a sigh.

"Are you ready?" he questioned as he glanced down at his watch. "We're going to be late for the movie!"

"Oh no! Is it three already?" Mika's voice rang out in surprise.

Kurama's eyebrows collided in curiosity when he heard something clatter to the floor. Noises of chaos came from behind the thick wooden door, and it sounded like she was rushing to put something away.

"Ummm," Mika's voice sounded over the noise, "I'll, ummm... meet you downstairs in a minute, ok? I'm dressed-I just need to... ummm... do something."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course!" she called out of the sound of rushing water from the sink.

Kurama pursed his lips as he reached for the doorknob. Mika was up to something, and he was curious to know what. She had said it herself that she was dressed, so he saw no reason why it would be wrong for him to come in. He twisted the doorknob and flung the door open with a huge grin on his face.

Mika let out a surprised yelp as she jumped in shock. A small round compact clattered to the floor, and she hurriedly knelt down to retrieve it before she stuffed it into the drawer and slammed it shut. But that feeble attempt wouldn't hide the truth from her friend.

Cosmetic products littered the floor and the counter in front of her. Some were opened and laying on their sides, the contents spilling onto the marble counter. Others looked to be unopened. A large black palette of different shades and colors of eye shadows lay open beside the sink which was stained a wide array of colors.

"So this is what you've been doing," Kurama grinned.

"Oh, don't tease me!" Mika wailed as she turned away from him and began to clean up her mess.

"I thought you told Botan you would never ever wear this makeup she brought you," he pressed on as he moved to help her clean up.

"Yeah? Well," she frowned and puffed out her cheeks as she dumped the unused bottles into a plastic bag, "I was bored, and I had an hour to kill... and I just wanted to try it. But look at me! I look like a stupid clown!"

"You do look a bit silly," he agreed as he stared at her face that was caked in thick makeup. "But you just have to learn. And if it makes you feel better, I don't think you need to wear a lot of makeup because...

You're much prettier without it."


	4. Bite Me

Summary: "Life has such treasures that time's always stealing." Memories are special treasures that form each and everyday. No two are ever identical yet they are all special. They will collect in one's heart like the seashells on a beach. And Mika intends to make these treasured memories of her new life last forever. SPIN-OFF; COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS/DRABBLES. Slight KURAMA x OC.

Disclaimer: Quote in the summary is from the poem "Memories" by an unknown author, and can be read here: (.) Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me. :)

***SPECIAL NOTE: This story is a spin-off series of my other story called 'Angel's Cry'. I recommend that you read that story (or all chapters before the "T.G.I.F." chapter) before beginning this.

**. S E A S H E L L S .**

_[a spin off of Angel's Cry]_

4. Bite Me

"Kurama?"

Mika sat on the couch, her fingers curled around a cup of tea. Kurama sat beside her, a book in his hands.

"Hmmm?"

"Dog are canines, right?"

Closing the book, Kurama gave her a curious look. He nodded. "Yes, they are."

"Why do they have to get rabies shots?"

"You must get you dog vaccinated because rabies is a very deadly disease. But it's not only dogs, all mammals can contract and spread the disease. But the animals most likely to transmit rabies are bats, coyotes, raccoons, skunks, and foxes."

"Foxes?"

"Yes."

"So does that mean you have to get a rabies shot too?"

Kurama's face turned red, "It doesn't quite work that way, Mika."

"But you're a fox!" she teased as she moved away from him. "Stay away from me, I don't want any deadly diseases."

"The disease isn't spread by physical contact." Smirking, Kurama scooted closer through her. She laughed and shoved him away. "But if I were to bite you it would be a completely different matter."

"Ewww!" she squealed when he grabbed her arm and lifted it to his face. She tried to tug away from him. "Get away, Kurama. You're disgusting."

"I'll bite you."

"No, I don't want rabies!" she laughed and snatched her arm out of her grip. She jumped up out of her seat and took off across the room. Kurama let out a loud laugh and dashed after her. He tackled her and she let out a peal of laughter. He tossed her over his shoulder, and she kicked her legs and flailed her arms in an attempt to get him to set her down.

"Put me down!"

"No way!"

"Put me down, Kurama!"

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

The two friend's immediately froze in place, and they turned to see Yusuke standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He had a glass of soda in one hand, and a sandwich in the other. He stared at them strangely before a lecherous grin stretched across his face.

"Is this some sort of weird foreplay game you guys play?"

"Shut up, Yusuke!" Mika squeaked as Kurama sat her down.

"You two are freaks."

Mika stuck her tongue out at the brunette before she flipped him the bird. "Y'know what, Yusuke...

**"Bite me!"**


End file.
